Tifón
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Durante una excursión al bosque, los príncipes del Bosque Negro y los gemelos de Rivendell quedan atrapados en una violenta tormenta. ¿Saldrán vivos de esta?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí va la siguiente historia. ¡Disfruten y comenten! Y gracias a Meridethaelin, Larien Numenense,** **Bell Star, y Lili Ann Snape por comentar la anterior historia :)**

Capitulo 1

"¡Me disparaste! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me disparaste!" –Elladan todavía seguía despotricando.

Elrohir, su gemelo más joven, lo miraba con aire de culpabilidad mientras Keldarion y Legolas, los príncipes del Bosque Negro, se cubrían la boca con las manos para ocultar sus sonrisas.

"Vamos, Ell. Ya dije que lo sentía" –dijo Elrohir.

Elladan lo miró.

"¿Lo sientes? ¡Me disparaste, idiota!"

Elrohir se encogió. Keldarion se rio mientras se agachaba junto a su hermano que se estaba encargando de la lesión de Elladan. La flecha seguía profundamente incrustada en el pie derecho de Elladan. Su bota estaba empapada de sangre y seguro que era muy doloroso, pero los dos hermanos del Bosque Negro no podían evitar ver el lado humorístico de la situación.

"¡Deja de quejarte, Ell! –dijo Legolas, sin dejar de reírse-. ¡Eres un bebé!"

"¡Te diré quién es un bebé de todos nosotros! ¡Tú! Los tres tenemos 1.000 años más que tú y sabemos los molestos que pueden ser los hermanos pequeños –gritó Elladan, enviándole una mirada asesina a Legolas y luego a Elrohir-. ¡Así que cállate y cúrame y así puedo ir y golpear a ese tonto!"

Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"¡Ell, déjalo ya! ¿No ves lo asustado que está Ro?"

Elladan detuvo su diatriba y le echó un vistazo a su gemelo. Efectivamente, Elrohir estaba extremadamente pálido y llevaba una expresión de fuerte culpa y miedo. El gemelo mayor sintió remordimiento de repente. Sin decir una palabra, estiró una mano hacia su hermano.

Elrohir la tomó.

"Estoy muy arrepentido, Ell. De verdad que lo estoy. ¡Podría haberte golpeado en el corazón!"

Elladan le devolvió el apretón.

"Lo sé, Ro. Lo sé. Perdóname por ponerme así. Fue un accidente, no fue tu culpa."

Hacía rato, Elrohir había estado preparando su arco y sus flechas antes de partir hacia el Bosque Negro. Habían pasado un día entero deambulando por la cascada de Qestari, que estaba a unas cincuenta leguas del reino del bosque. Legolas se había recuperado del secuestro por los nórdicos y tras una semana encerrado en su habitación, inquieto, le había suplicado a su hermano y sus amigos que lo llevaran a algún lugar donde pudiera respirar aire fresco.

Y así, los tres elfos mayores lo habían llevado al pie de la cascada de aguas cristalinas que había sido nombrada como la antigua ninfa. Nada más llegar, los cuatro compañeros habían dejado las armas y la ropa y se zambulleron en la charca que se formaba debajo de la cascada. Tras pasar horas retozando y luchando en el agua como un grupo de nutrias borrachas, finalmente decidieron regresar antes de que el rey Thranduil enviara un ejército en su busca.

Mientras tiraba de la cuerda de su arco para probarla, los dedos de Elrohir resbalaron y la flecha voló al lugar más cercano, que desgraciadamente fue el pie derecho de Elladan. Keldarion y Legolas se sonrieron al ver reconciliarse a los gemelos. Con cuidado y con la ayuda de Legolas, Keldarion tiró de la flecha. Elladan cerró los ojos y gimió. Elrohir abrazó a su gemelo con más fuerza y le susurró palabras de consuelo.

Desde que la flecha salió, Legolas se inclinó y empezó a curar la herida. Con el poderoso manyan que era, el príncipe fue capaz de curarlo por completo en cuestión de segundos. Una vez que la agonía desapareció, Elladan respiró mejor.

"Gracias a ambos. No sé si habría podido caminar hasta el Bosque Negro con esta lesión."

Elrohir seguía sintiéndose mal.

"Lo siento, Ell."

Elladan sonrió.

"Deja de hacer eso, Ro. Ya estás perdonado. ¡Solo prométeme que no lo harás otra vez!"

"¡Aunque lo prometa no creo que pueda cumplirlo! ¡Vaya puntería!" –bromeó Legolas.

Elrohir lo miró antes de abalanzarse sobre él. Ambos cayeron al suelo en una maraña de brazos y piernas, gruñendo y golpeándose entre ellos.

Elladan miró a Keldarion.

"¿Ves? ¡Dije que los hermanos menores son molestos!"

Media hora más tarde y andando de regreso a casa, Legolas lucía un ojo morado, mientras que Elrohir tenía un labio partido, pero los dos sonreían como idiotas mientras intercambiaban bromas entre ellos. Keldarion y Elladan solo pudieron sacudir sus cabezas, exasperados pero divertidos con las travesuras de sus hermanos pequeños.

"¡Hey! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué os parece si echamos una carrera?" –sugirió Legolas de repente, emocionado.

"¡Estoy de acuerdo! –exclamó Elrohir-. Hay dos rutas de regreso al Bosque Negro, una a través del valle y otra a través de las colinas. Elladan y yo iremos por las colinas, el camino es más corto."

"No hay problema. Kel y yo iremos por el valle. Es más fácil."

"Muy bien. ¡Vamos!"

Antes de que Elrohir y Legolas pudieran salir corriendo a toda velocidad, Elladan y Keldarion los sujetaron por la parte posterior de sus túnicas.

"¡No tan rápido, ustedes dos! ¿Cuándo hemos estado de acuerdo?"

"¡Ya lo hicimos! –respondieron los elfos más jóvenes-. ¡Vamos!"

Con eso, Legolas y Elrohir huyeron a toda velocidad, en distintas direcciones. Suspirando con pesadez y maldiciendo en voz baja, Keldarion y Elladan se miraron con tristeza y salieron corriendo tras sus respectivos hermanos.

"¡No me puedo creer que me hayas metido en esto!" –se quejó Keldarion por enésima vez mientras avanzaba tras su hermano a través del suelo fangoso del valle. Habían estado avanzando sin parar y todavía quedaban veinticinco leguas hasta el Bosque Negro.

Legolas le sonrió.

"¡Vamos, Kel! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

"¡Me olvidé de traérmelo porque me la dejé en mi habitación! –replicó Keldarion, saltando ágilmente sobre un tronco caído-. ¿Cuál es el premio si ganamos?"

"El premio no importa. ¡Es la gloria de ganar! ¡Eso es lo que cuenta!"

"Sí, claro –resopló Keldarion, con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano menor avanzaba sin detenerse, es más, corría más rápido que nunca. _Este chico tiene más resistencia que un toro salvaje,_ pensó Keldarion. _Y tiene menos sentido común que un mono y… ¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso?_

Keldarion se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Miró a su alrededor con atención, con sus agudos sentidos a máxima potencia. Le llevó a Legolas un momento darse cuenta de que su hermano había dejado de correr tras él. Se dio la vuelta y vio, confuso, a Keldarion de pie inmóvil y en silencio.

"¿Kel? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Lo sientes?" –dijo Keldarion en voz baja.

"¿Sentir qué? No siento nada" –respondió Legolas, mirando también a su alrededor, con la daga en la mano.

"Hay algo en el aire. Está cambiando. ¿Puedes sentirlo?"

Legolas asintió cuando por fin se dio cuenta del cambio en el clima. La temperatura había bajado y el sol acababa de desaparecer de repente detrás de nubes oscuras. El aire se volvió pesado, tanto que supieron que algo iba a pasar pronto.

"Se acerca una tormenta" –dijo Legolas.

"Sí. Y se acerca deprisa –Keldarion le dio un codazo a su hermano para que avanzara-. No estoy seguro de si será muy fuerte, pero creo que debemos buscar refugio."

"¿En el valle? –Legolas dejó que su hermano lo arrastrara hacia adelante-. ¡No hay dónde ocultarse!"

"Por eso tenemos que subir a un sitio más alto –jadeaba Keldarion mientras subían un poco-. Tenemos que encontrar una cueva antes de que llegue la tormenta."

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El tifón inminente cayó sobre ellos con violencia mientras los dos hermanos seguían luchando por encontrar un lugar bajo el que ponerse a cubierto.

 **Esto se pone peligroso muy deprisa :)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, aprovecho para subir otro capítulo ahora que puedo, que con las Navidades en nada no sabe una cuándo se va a poder sentar con el ordenador. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! :)**

Capítulo 2

Thranduil miró hacia el cielo oscuro con preocupación, mientras permanecía de pie en el balcón con el viento salvaje arremolinando su manto a su alrededor. _Los chicos no han vuelto todavía y la tormenta se acerca rápidamente. ¿Dónde estarán? ¿Estarán a salvo?_

"¡Legolas! ¡Sujétate! ¡No podemos separarnos!" –gritó Keldarion para hacerse oír a través del viento que aullaba a su alrededor mientras se abrían paso hacia arriba. Su objetivo era llegar a una pequeña cueva que había justo en la parte superior de la colina.

Agarrando con fuerza la mano de su hermano, Legolas intentó evitar ser arrastrado por el vendaval. La lluvia torrencial limitaba su visión a unos pocos pies más adelante. Para empeorar las cosas, también había empezado a granizar y las bolitas congeladas caían a su alrededor. Los truenos retumbaban con fuerza cada vez que un rayo cruzaba el cielo. Su camino cada vez se volvía más resbaladizo con barro y aguanieve.

"¡Kel! ¿Cuánto falta?" –gritó Legolas. Era increíble, pero el viento se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte.

"¡No sé, no puedo ver!"

"¿Vamos en la dirección correcta?"

"¡Eso espero!"

Y entonces sucedió lo inevitable. Mientras subían por una enorme roca, los dos hermanos escucharon otro sonido horrible.

"¡Un deslizamiento de tierra!" –gritó Keldarion, abrazando a Legolas al instante.

Un segundo después, toneladas de tierra se deslizaron por la pendiente, arrastrando a los dos hermanos hasta la parte inferior del valle otra vez.

Gritando de terror, cayeron entre la tierra y los escombros. De alguna forma mientras caían, se separaron.

Legolas quedó inconsciente varios minutos. Al despertar, vio que había dejado de deslizarse y yacía boca abajo en el barro. Gimiendo y escupiendo barro intentó levantarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando sintió un dolor intenso en el brazo derecho.

Moviéndose con más cautela en la segunda ocasión, se sentó y miró hacia abajo. Su brazo estaba doblado en un ángulo extraño, lo que le indicó que estaba roto. Tras apartar un montón de tierra que lo cubría con una mano, buscó más heridas. Exceptuando el brazo, algunos cortes y un gran hematoma en la cabeza, no parecía estar gravemente herido.

 _Lástima que solo puedo sanar a los demás, y no a mí mismo_ , pensó Legolas con tristeza, mirándose el brazo.

Entonces recordó algo más.

"¡Kel!"

Se puso en pie rápidamente, maldiciendo al resbalar, y siguió llamando desesperadamente a su hermano.

"¡Kel! ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza, pero el viento había amainado un poco. Sosteniéndose el brazo herido, Legolas se abrió paso a través de los escombros buscando a Keldarion. A la vez que empezaba a imaginarse lo que podría haberle pasado a su hermano, las lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con la lluvia que caía por su rostro.

"Por favor, Kel, respóndeme… -Legolas estaba ya llorando desconsoladamente-. ¡¿Dónde estás?!"

Con la visión borrosa, por fin vio una mano inerte asomando por debajo del tronco caído de un árbol.

"¡NO! ¡KEL! ¡Valar, no!"

Corrió hacia él, tropezando y cayendo al suelo, pero se levantó corriendo una vez más. Cayó de rodillas junto al tronco del árbol y empezó a cavar para liberar a su hermano.

"¡Está bien, Kel! ¡Te voy a sacar de ahí! ¡Espera! ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo!"

Le llevó varios minutos retirar la tierra del cuerpo de Keldarion usando solo una mano, pero cuando por fin consiguió desenterrar a su hermano, supo que faltaba mucho para liberar a su hermano. El príncipe seguía atrapado bajo el árbol. No se movía y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"Kel…" –con la mano temblorosa, Legolas se inclinó y tocó el cuello de su hermano. Cuando encontró el pulso de Keldarion, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. También respiraba, aunque débilmente.

"Vas a estar bien, hermano mayor. Yo me encargaré de eso" –Legolas acarició suavemente el rostro manchado de barro de su hermano, quitando la suciedad y buscando heridas. Encontró una bastante grande en la parte posterior de su cabeza que todavía seguía sangrando. Colocando una mano sobre la herida, Legolas forzó a salir su energía para sanar.

Un momento después, Keldarion se agitó y sus ojos se abrieron.

"¿Legolas?"

Legolas sonrió.

"Claro, ¿quién va a ser?"

Keldarion hizo ademán de levantarse, pero se detuvo al instante, mirando horrorizado el pesado tronco que cruzaba sobre él.

"Ah… esto no es bueno."

"Lo sé –dijo Legolas, poniendo una mano en el pecho de su hermano-. No te muevas todavía. ¿Dónde más estás herido? ¿El árbol te hace daño?"

"En realidad no. No creo que tenga algo roto, si es a lo que te refieres. Pero no me puedo mover, ¡estoy totalmente atascado!"

"¿Estás seguro de que no estás herido en otro sitio?"

"¡Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Solo ayúdame a quitarme este estúpido árbol de encima!" –Keldarion ya estaba empujando el tronco para quitárselo.

Legolas lo miró con tristeza.

"Kel, ojalá pudiera."

"¿Por qué no? No es demasiado pesado si lo hacemos juntos. Lo levantamos y luego mientras tú lo mantienes, salgo de aquí."

"Yo… yo… creo que me rompí el brazo. Lo siento" –dijo Legolas suavemente.

Keldarion se secó el agua de la cara y miró a su hermano con atención. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Legolas tenía el brazo derecho apretado contra el pecho y hacía un gesto de dolor.

"Oh, Legolas. Lo siento, no lo sabía –extendió la mano y tocó suavemente el brazo herido de su hermano-. ¿Es muy malo?"

Legolas se encogió de hombros.

"¡Por su culpa no puedo ayudarte con este maldito árbol!"

Keldarion sonrió.

"Qué mal, ¿no? Bueno, parece que no nos iremos a ningún lado de momento. ¡Creo que ya perdimos la carrera con los gemelos!"

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Kel, no tiene gracia!"

"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?"

Legolas gimió cuando su hermano repitió las mismas palabras que él abía dicho un rato antes de que los alcanzara la tormenta.

"Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy divertido, Kel. Eres genial."

Pero Keldarion ya no escuchaba a su hermano. Algo había llamado su atención de repente.

"¿Escuchas eso?"

"Oh, genial. ¿Y ahora qué? –Legolas también escuchó con atención. Entonces lo oyó. El sonido atronador de un torrente de agua. Legolas miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca del arroyo que corría por el valle-. Oh, no. ¡El río se está desbordando! –exclamó, horrorizado.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una Feliz Navidad y aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

"Oh, no. Se acerca una inundación" –dijo Legolas, horrorizado.

"¡Y estamos en su camino! –gritó Keldarion-. ¡Vete, Legolas! ¡Sube la colina!"

"¡¿Qué?! Pero… pero, ¿y tú?" –Legolas tenía los ojos como platos, consternado por lo que su hermano acababa de sugerir.

"¡Solo haz lo que te digo! ¡Vete, ahora! ¡No te queda mucho tiempo!"

"¡No puedo dejarte aquí!"

"¡Sí, sí puedes! Tú todavía puedes usar las piernas. ¡Vete, Legolas! ¡AHORA!" –Keldarion lo estaba empujando frenéticamente, pero Legolas no se movía.

"¡No, no te dejaré!" –gritó Legolas. Puso la parte superior del cuerpo de Keldarion en su regazo y con una sola mano, soltó la correa de su arco y la ató alrededor de ambos. Luego ató el otro lado a una rama del árbol.

Keldarion sintió más pánico aún.

"¡No seas terco en un momento como este! ¡Quiero que te vayas!"

"¡No sigas, Kel! ¡No te dejaré y no pienso cambiar de opinión!"

"¡No tiene sentido que los dos muramos aquí! ¡Todavía puedes salvarte! ¡VETE!"

Legolas abrazó a su hermano con más fuerza.

"Oblígame."

Keldarion miró a su hermano con tristeza.

"Legolas…"

"Por favor, Kel. No me pidas que lo haga. No puedo…"

Keldarion cerró los ojos un momento y luego envolvió los brazos del cuerpo tembloroso de Legolas.

"Está bien, hermanito. Nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos. Solo prométeme una cosa."

"¿El qué?"

"Nada está perdido hasta el final. ¿Entiendes?"

Legolas asintió.

"Sí."

Y entonces, la corriente despiadada llegó e inundó a los dos hermanos, haciendo todo lo posible por arrastrarlos.

Elladan y Elrohir estaban sentados acurrucados debajo de un saliente de roca en la parte superior de la colina, observando con aprensión la tormenta que se encontraba un poco más lejos. La fuerza del vendaval había disminuido y la lluvia se había reducido a una llovizna.

"¿Es seguro salir ya?" –preguntó Elrohir, frotándose una rodilla dolorida tras golpearse con una roca al subir.

Elladan asintió después de echar un vistazo al tiempo sombrío.

"Creo que sí. La tormenta se ha alejado –tras salir del refugio, Elladan se agachó y ayudó a su hermano-. Vamos. Salgamos hacia el Bosque Negro antes de que anochezca."

Empezaron a avanza por el camino destrozado por la tormenta cuando Elrohir dijo de pronto en voz baja.

"¿Ell?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que Kel y Legolas sobrevivirán a la tormenta?"

Elladan miró a su hermano, pensativo.

"Espero que sí. Tal vez hayan encontrado un refugio como nosotros."

"Pero ellos están en el valle. ¿Crees que podrán encontrar uno?"

El gemelo mayor se detuvo y sus ojos de abrieron como platos cuando entendió lo que Elrohir había querido decir.

"Oh, no."

"¿Debemos ir a buscarlos, Ell?"

La única respuesta de Elladan fue darse la vuelta y echarse a correr colina abajo con Elrohir pisándole los talones.

Cuando el agua lo golpeó, Legolas pensó: _Eso es todo. Es el fin. Vamos a morir aquí._

La corriente tiraba de él con fuerza, pero la correa de cuero que había atado al árbol impidió que lo arrastrara. Estaba a punto de ahogarse, pero nunca soltó a su hermano. Su pecho estaba a punto de estallar y le pitaban los oídos por la falta de aire, pero aun así se aferró a él.

 _Nada está perdido hasta el final_ , había dicho Keldarion, así que no se rendiría.

Milagrosamente, el tronco permaneció donde estaba y no se movió ni un ápice por la poderosa corriente. Sus grandes raíces estaban bien enterradas entre las rocas y formaron un fuerte anclaje para los dos hermanos.

Keldarion estaba rígido entre los brazos de Legolas, ya fuera inconsciente o simplemente esperando con estoicismo a que la gran ola de agua pasara. Cuando finalmente disminuyó su fuerza, quedó una corriente constante.

Legolas salió a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Tosió durante un momento antes de darse cuenta de que su hermano todavía estaba bajo el agua, sin poder moverse por el árbol.

"¡Kel!"

A Legolas, al estar sentado, solo le llegaba el agua al cuello, pero Keldarion no tenía tanta suerte. Estaba atrapado bajo el agua sin poder levantarse.

Legolas sabía que podía tardar al menos una hora en disminuir la profundidad del agua, pero Keldarion no podría contener la respiración tanto tiempo. ¡Se iba a ahogar!

Después de tomar aire profundamente, Legolas sumergió la cabeza. Pellizcó la nariz de su hermano con una mano y luego sopló el aire en la boca de Keldarion. Entonces volvió a tomar aire y repitió el proceso una y otra vez.

Al principio, Keldarion no respondía, haciendo pensar a Legolas que ya era demasiado tarde. Peor entonces levantó la mano débilmente y la colocó en el antebrazo de Legolas, indicándole que estaba vivo.

Legolas continuó con la respiración boca a boca con diligencia, con la esperanza de que el agua bajara rápidamente. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir con la agotadora actividad. Ya estaba cansado y mareado, pero no se atrevía a parar.

La vida de su hermano estaba en sus manos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Aquí va el último capítulo.**

Capítulo 4

"¡Ay!" –gritó Elrohir cuando se resbaló con el barro y cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda.

Elladan se acercó y lo ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien, es solo mi orgullo –Elrohir hizo una mueca mientras quitaba algo de barro de su ropa-. No me gusta esto. Mi túnica está arruinada."

Elladan sonrió.

"¡Qué vanidoso eres! ¡Deberías verte en el espejo! ¡Pareces una rata ahogada!"

"No lo necesito. Somos idénticos, ¿recuerdas? ¡Sé cómo me veo solo con mirarte!"

"¡Bueno, eso nos convierte en un par de ratas ahogadas! –bromeó Elladan, pero dejó de reírse al ver un deslizamiento de tierra unas cuantas yardas más adelante-. Espero que no los haya alcanzado. Se ve mal."

"¿Pero y si los alcanzó? –dijo Elrohir, con la esperanza de equivocarse-. ¿Podrían haber sobrevivido?"

"No lo sé. Vamos a mirar, por si acaso."

Para Legolas el tiempo pasaba volando. Solo era consciente del cuerpo inerte de Keldarion en sus brazos mientras seguía proporcionándole aire. Se estaba debilitando y sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos. Su cuerpo exhausto le suplicaba por un descanso, pero se negaba a detenerse.

Keldarion había dejado de moverse hacía rato, pero Legolas no se atrevía a pensar que podía estar muerto.

 _¡No voy a parar!_ Gritaba Legolas mentalmente. _¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Por favor, Kel! ¡No te vayas!_

Pero su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle. Tenía problemas para respirar y a eso se le sumaba el dolor cegador en el brazo. Sabía que pronto iba a ser incapaz de continuar.

 _Esto no ha terminado…_ pensó Legolas débilmente mientras perdía la consciencia. Y entonces empezó a caer al agua.

Casi de inmediato, un par de manos lo agarraron y tiraron de él para enderezarlo.

"¡Legolas! ¡Estamos aquí, amigo! ¡Aguanta!" –oyó Legolas que gritaban como si estuviera muy lejos.

"¡Valar! ¡Keldarion está atrapado bajo el agua!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Por favor, dime que no se ha ahogado!"

"No lo sé. Tenemos que levantar el árbol y liberarlo."

Legolas no entendía del todo el tumulto a su alrededor. Estaba apoyado contra el árbol, así que sintió cuando se movió. Una parte de su mente le dijo que debía ayudar, pero no sabía cómo ordenarle a su cuerpo que lo hiciera. Y cuando la correa se soltó de su cuerpo, entró en pánico. _¡No! ¡No te lo lleves!_ Intentó gritar. Pero solo emitió un gemido.

"Está bien, Legolas. Lo tenemos" –dijo una voz familiar. Entonces lo levantaron del agua y lo dejaron suavemente sobre el suelo.

Un momento después, Legolas parpadeó y vio a Elrohir mirándolo. Su amigo sonrió.

"Hey."

Legolas intentó hablar, pero en lugar de eso tosió.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo. Respira profundamente" –le dijo Elrohir, frotándole el pecho con una mano.

"K… Kel –Legolas logró estirar una mano-. ¿Dónde…?"

"Elladan lo está atendiendo" –dijo Elrohir seriamente, señalando a su hermano que le hacía la respiración boca a boca a Keldarion a unos pies de distancia.

Legolas se levantó con cautela y se acercó más a su hermano inmóvil.

"¿No está… no respira?"

Elladan no respondió mientras continuaba con sus esfuerzos. La expresión de dolor en el rostro de Legolas le entristecía. No tenía valor para decirle al príncipe que su hermano había dejado de respirar antes de sacarlo del agua.

Sin decir una palabra, Legolas se inclinó sobre él y puso una mano sobre el pecho de Keldarion. El corazón de su hermano seguía latiendo, pero muy débilmente. Por lo tanto, aún había esperanza.

 _Aquí va…_ Legolas cerró los ojos y se esforzó al máximo, empleando su poder a toda potencia. Se olvidó de todo lo demás, menos de su hermano. _Respira, Kel. Respira._

Nunca se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando sintió que su energía se agotaba.

No se detuvo ni cuando las voces frenéticas de sus amigos le suplicaron que lo hiciera.

No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar y se tambaleó.

 _Respira, Kel. Respira._

Y luego se sintió caer… y caer… y no supo nada más.

Keldarion se despertó jadeando en busca de aire y miró a su alrededor con los ojos llenos de miedo.

"¡Kel! Está bien, Kel. Vas a estar bien" –decían los gemelos, intentando calmar a su amigo en estado de pánico.

"Le… Legolas… ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Keldarion, ansioso, justo antes de darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba tirado sobre su pecho-. ¡Oh, Valar! ¡Legolas!"

Keldarion se sentó y acunó a su hermano en sus brazos.

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Habías dejado de respirar y no podíamos reanimarte, así que utilizó su poder" –respondió Elladan.

Keldarion negó con la cabeza.

"No se detuvo, ¿verdad? ¿Primero me dio aire cuando estaba atrapado bajo el agua y ahora esto?"

"Nada está perdido… hasta el final… -dijo Legolas de repente. Sus ojos se abrieron y le sonrió a su hermano débilmente-. No iba a olvidarlo…"

Keldarion le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Cierto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? –dijo, acariciándole la mejilla-. Lo conseguimos, hermano."

Legolas se echó a reír.

"¿Ya recuperaste tu sentido de la aventura, Kel?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Elladan y Elrohir miraban con preocupación cómo los dos hermanos empezaron a reírse descontroladamente.

"Hermanos locos. ¿Perdisteis el cerebro con la riada?" –los gemelos no pudieron evitar sonreír con diversión ante el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos.

Legolas tuvo que tomar aire después de tanta risa.

"Puede ser. ¡Pero tenemos suerte de no habernos roto el cuello!"

Keldarion miró a su hermano.

"Es gracias a ti que seguimos vivos. Nunca te rendiste."

"¡Aw, detente, Kel!" –dijo Legolas, un poco avergonzado.

El príncipe mayor abrazó a su hermano.

"Solo cállate y déjame decirte que te quiero."

"Vale. Hmm, yo también" –respondió Legolas con timidez.

Se quedaron así un rato, agradecidos de haber escapado de una muerte segura.

"¡Ejem! –interrumpieron los gemelos, aclarándole las gargantas-. ¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?"

Keldarion y Legolas sonrieron.

"¡Sí, también os queremos, chicos!"

Los cuatro se abrazaron haciendo una piña.

"Llegasteis justo a tiempo –dijo Legolas-. Ya no podía seguir."

Entonces gritó de dolor cuando Elrohir chocó con su brazo herido.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hice daño?" –preguntó Elrohir, asustado al ver la mueca de Legolas.

"Creo que se rompió el brazo durante el deslizamiento de tierra –le dijo Keldarion a los gemelos-. Tráeme la correa de cuero. Tenemos que inmovilizárselo y volver al Bosque Negro."

El comandante Linden dirigía a su tropa de guerreros por el bosque. Acababa de anochecer, pero no había señales de los príncipes y sus compañeros.

Habían empezado a buscarlos desde que la tormenta había terminado. Incluso Linden, que no tenía hijos, comprendía la preocupación de Thranduil. _¡Esos elflings! ¡Siempre con una aventura tras otra! ¡Tienen suerte de no ser mis hijos o los encerraría en sus habitaciones y no los dejaría salir hasta que tuvieran que navegar!_

"¡Comandante!" –gritó uno de los guerreros de repente, señalando unas sombras que se acercaban por la izquierda.

Keldarion, Legolas y los gemelos miraron sorprendidos a los guerreros del Bosque Negro cuando los encontraron sin esperárselos. No se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que los vieron.

"¡Linden! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –dijo Keldarion. Tenía un brazo envuelto alrededor de Legolas, manteniéndolo estable. Legolas, un poco aturdido y muy cansado, levantó la mano buena y saludó al comandante.

Linden desmontó al instante, seguido por los otros guerreros.

"¡Mis príncipes! Por los Valar, ¿qué ha pasado? –miró a los dos pares de hermanos de arriba abajo. Los cuatro estaban empapados y llenos de barro de los pies a la cabeza-. ¡Parecéis ratas ahogadas!"

Elladan y Elrohir se echaron a reír.

"La tormenta nos alcanzó mientras veníamos a casa –explicó Keldarion, sonriendo debido a los gemelos-. Legolas y yo fuimos arrastrados por un deslizamiento de tierra hasta el fondo del valle, me quedé atrapado por un árbol, Legolas se rompió el brazo, luego llegó la inundación, me quedé atrapado bajo el agua y estuvimos a punto de ahogarnos. ¡Un día lleno de aventuras!"

Linden y los guerreros los miraban, con los ojos como platos por las palabras de Keldarion y con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror en sus rostros.

"Bueno –dijo Linden por fin, apretando los labios para contener la risa-. Os hemos estado buscando por orden del rey. Me alegro de que estéis bien."

"Menos yo. Me he roto el brazo" –se quejó Legolas, señalándose el brazo que llevaba en una honda improvisada.

Linden sonrió aún más.

"Está bien, mi príncipe. Montarás conmigo. No queremos mover mucho ese brazo, ¿no? –entonces le dijo a varios guerreros que les trajeran caballos a Keldarion y los gemelos-. Ahora vamos a casa."

Cuando todos estuvieron instalados se pusieron en marcha. En medio del silencio, Legolas dijo:

"¿Linden?"

El comandante miró al joven elfo sentado delante de él.

"¿Sí, su alteza?"

"¿Padre está enfadado?"

Keldarion y los gemelos gimieron en voz alta al escucharlo. Linden sonrió al responder.

"¡Inmensamente!"

Thranduil no estaba enfadado. Estaba furioso.

 _¿Cómo se atreven esos chicos a preocuparme así otra vez?_ Pensaba echando humo mientras se paseaba frente a la gran puerta. _¿Cuándo van a empezar a comportarse como adultos?_

Un grito procedente del patio le llamó la atención. Corrió hacia allí para investigar y toda su ira desapareció. _¡Los chicos han vuelto!_

Linden sujetó a Legolas por la cintura cuando el príncipe desmontó. Keldarion y los gemelos también bajaron de sus caballos y se volvieron hacia el rey. Al ver la expresión de sus hijos y sus compañeros Thranduil no supo si reírse o gritarles.

"¿Qué demonios os ha ocurrido?"

"La tormenta" –respondió Keldarion. Luego empezó a contarle la historia tal como había hecho con Linden.

"¡Esta vez no fue culpa nuestra, padre! ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que hoy habría una tormenta?" –declaró Legolas, pensando que el rey seguía enfadado con ellos.

Thranduil intentó mantener la expresión severa, pero fracasó. Sus labios temblaron. Aliviado de verlos vivos después del horrible deslizamiento de tierra y la inundación, el rey levantó los brazos para abrazarlos a los dos, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor.

"¡A bañarse! –ordenó, arrugando la nariz-. ¡Deshaceos de ese barro! ¡Parecen orcos ahogados!"

Los jóvenes elfos se sonrieron. La opinión del rey era la mejor que habían oído.

"Y Legolas, después de bañarte te miraré el brazo. Eso quiere decir que no salgas de la habitación después del baño" –agregó Thranduil.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí, padre" –empezó a seguir a los demás al interior del palacio, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Elrohir. Intercambiaron miradas de complicidad durante unos segundos y entonces salieron corriendo de repente a toda velocidad.

"¡Pero qué…!" –los otros se sorprendieron al ver a los otros dos corriendo.

"¿Seguimos en la carrera?" –preguntó Elladan, desconcertado.

Keldarion suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Parece que sí."

Ambos se miraron y gritaron:

"¡Los hermanos pequeños son molestos!"

 **Próximamente: "Posesión-. Existen muchos y antiguos males ocultos en la Tierra Media. Tras una desafortunada casualidad, Keldarion es poseído por un demonio. Y la única manera de matarlo, es destruir el cuerpo de su hospedador."**


End file.
